Manual and electrically powered ambulance cots have greatly improved the loading and unloading as well as the transport of patients. Cots adjust to various heights to facilitate the loading and unloading of patients from hospital beds, ambulances, rescue helicopters, etc. However, this flexibility also creates problems, especially with cots having infinite adjustments within a height range. Operators often find it difficult to quickly adjust a cot repeatedly to a specific desired level, for example, a load height for an emergency vehicle or even a hospital bed. Accordingly, there is a continuing desire to provide ambulance cots and cot components, thereof, which provide greater control and ease of use for an ambulance cot operator.